When There's The Guardians, There's Hope
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: Magikcal animals... different worlds. Spells, magik, adventure, love, action...


"I condemn you to the live out the rest of your lives sleeping, and never waking. You will never see the light of day again, nor smell fresh air." The light feminine voice rang out.   
Two figures standing in front of the hooded person were forced down onto their knees. They both heard the muttered spell that would be their doom, and felt as their bodies were transformed.  
  
~*~   
  
He watched as the movers moved the very large wooden crate into the garage.   
"Where should we put it?"  
He looked around.  
"Just leave it there. That's good. Thank you."  
"You're welcome Mr. Barton."  
Trowa watched as the movers left the garage, and climbed into their large truck, then he turned his full attention to the large crate.  
'What's in here?'  
"Oh! A present from a secret admirer?"  
Trowa turned around and saw Quatre. A smile began to etch itself onto his face.  
"It's a gift for me…from someone."  
"Who?"  
Trowa tried to think.  
"A very… very distant relative I think. She was my great great grandfathers 3rd cousin's niece. Apparently, she's my only relative…living. Or she was…until she passed…"  
Quatre placed a small hand on the large arm.  
"I'm sorry."  
Trowa looked around.  
"Let's see what's in here…shall we?"  
Quatre nodded, and they set to work of finding the right tools that they will need to pry the lid off. After hours of trying to work the lid off, they gave up, exhausted.  
"We'll try again in the morning Trowa…"  
Trowa looked at the crate again, and muttered Javelni under his breath. He remembered something about his great grandmother, and how she would mutter that word under her breath. Trowa heard a small clink, and the lid slightly moved, and then slowly moved open.  
"Trowa! Look! It moved!"  
Trowa looked at the lid. Indeed it had moved. They both walked to the crate.  
"Stand back little one…"  
Quatre moved out of the way as Trowa began to move the sides of the crate. Without warning, the four wooden boards fell to the ground, and landed with a loud thud.  
"What?!" Quatre coughed.  
"What Quatre?" Trowa said as he turned around to face the smaller boy.  
"It just… fell after all the work that we put into opening it…you muttered one word, and it opened! It's not fair!"  
Trowa was puzzled about that also.  
"I don't understand…"  
Trowa turned back to the box.  
"What the…?"  
Inside, there was a large gold and ivory cage. It was taller that Quatre and Trowa put together. Trowa walked to it, and touched one of the bars, expecting to find it cold. He jerked his hand back. It was warm. Quatre came and stood beside him.  
"What do you think is in there?"  
Trowa had no clue. The bottom to the cage was piled high with straw.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei pulled his brown cloak around him tighter. Something just wasn't right.   
"Spirits of Nataku…"  
He looked up at the sky. It was blue, and to one it would look normal. But to him, he could see a great power rise into the sky. The lizard perched on his shoulder gave out a long hiss.  
"We shall go ask grandfather…"  
He pulled the hood over his head, and ran into the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa touched the iron lock that was holding the door shut. It seemed to fall off in his hands.  
"Trowa! You're…you're…" the blond babbled.  
Trowa looked at his arm. It was surrounded by a haze of golden light. His heart seemed to flutter in his chest as he stepped into the cage.  
"Be careful…"  
Trowa began to push away some of the straw, and jumped back when he saw it move on its own. Backing out of the cage, he moved to the opposite side that Quatre was on. They both watched as a large black head turned and looked around. Trowa found himself looking into a huge pair of intense violet eyes. The black cat flicked its ears, and stepped out of the cage. It looked around, and yawned.  
"Trowa… what is it?"  
Trowa was amazed.   
"It…it's a panther…"  
He watched as the panther turned its head, and was joined by a sleek white wolf with piercing blue eyes.  
"Trowa…what do they want?"  
"How should I know little one?"  
Quatre threw him the look.  
"You've worked around animals all of your life…"  
That was true. He had run away to join the circus when he was 5. Quatre crossed his arms, and tapped his foot.  
"Fine. I will try to see…but if I die. It's your fault…"  
He advanced slowly on the animals.  
"I'm not going to hurt you…" he said to them.  
Then he remembered something. He stopped moving, and stood straight up.  
"Great animals. My name is Trowa Barton." He bowed low to the ground. "I bid you no harm…" He kept his eyes on them in case they attacked on him.  
Quatre held his breath. And they both were amazed when each animal bowed down before Trowa.  
"My name is Duo." The panther said.  
"My name is Heero."   
Trowa was stunned. The animals had talked to him! He glanced over at Quatre, and saw him faint onto the floor.  
"Noble Barton. You have freed us from our cursed cage. Only you have the power left in your world to help the worlds surrounding."  
Trowa looked puzzled.  
"What do you mean?"  
The wolf, Heero went back into the cage, and began to dig around in the straw. He pulled out a leather bag.   
"Well shall tell you. But you first have to tell us where we are. What the year is."  
Trowa proceeded to tell the animals the year.  
"Come inside…" Trowa said as he bent down to pick up the limp body.  
He led them inside, and into the sitting room. He placed Quatre on the couch, and sat beside him. Duo and Heero sat in front of him.  
"Back thousands and thousands of years ago and on another world. During the age when dark ruled all…there was a queen. Noble and bright our queen was. Her name was Shire. Beauty was a gift to her, but she did not need her looks to help her. She had the soul of a true leader. Someone that would take us out of our darkened times, and shine light once again. But then just as we were getting ready to attack the Cuddesdon, or the 'Layer of Dark', Devle Chang, Dark Master of the spirit world seized our kingdom, and took the soul of Shire and tainted it to the evil side…to make him fully powerful. We…Heero and I tried to save her, but we ourselves were captured and taken to Devle's daughter Charnel. She tuned us into the forms you see before you, and put us into the imprisonment you have greatly released up from."  
"We have sworn before Charnel, that we, as noble warriors will one day come back to end the evil powers that have taken over the lands. And that is just what we are going to do." Heero finished.  
Trowa absorbed the story, and in his mind, he knew what they said was true. He could see the pain that the two animals were in, and wanted to help.  
"Is there anything that I can do to help you?"  
Duo looked at Heero, and Trowa saw the wolf nod his head.  
"Yes. We would like to know if there is someone with the name of Chang around here in your world."  
Trowa got up.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My laptop computer…"  
"Where is it?"  
Trowa pointed to his bag that was in the corner. Heero walked over to it, and picked it up. He brought it over to Trowa, and set it down on his lap.  
"Thank you…"  
Heero just nodded. Taking out the small computer, Trowa set it up, and went to turn it on when a soft groan made him turn his head.  
"Hey little one…"  
"…Trowa? I had the strangest dream. I thought there was a panther and a wolf in out garage…and they could talk…"  
Trowa smirked.  
"Well…the only thing that's not true, is the fact that they're right here…"  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Now… Quatre…they're human! They're only trapped in the bodies that they're in because of an enchantment!"  
Trowa proceeded to tell the smaller boy about the history of Heero and Duo. Quatre's eyes were widened, and he looked from Trowa, to the two animals. Sighing a huge sigh, Quatre just clasped his hands in his lap.  
"I don't know what to believe but I'll help."  
"We're obliged that you both will help us." Heero said.  
Trowa began to easily type away on his computer, and soon found what he was looking for.   
"Well, there's 3 Chang's left in the world. Well… on Earth anyways…"  
Duo walked to the porch window, and looked out. He tried to get outside, but he only managed to knock his head.  
"Do you want out?" Quatre said as he got up from his seat.  
He opened the door, and Duo stepped out onto the porch. He looked up at the sky, and sniffed the air.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Something…magical…is near."  
Heero looked up at the sky, and sniffed the air also.  
"Duo…you never cease to amaze me. You're right. Something…or someone is near by."  
Duo looked at the wolf from the corner of his eye.  
"What do you want to do then?"  
"We should go find out what, or who it is. It could very well be the one that we're looking for."  
"I hope so…oh Heero, I hope so."  
Heero inched closer to the panther, and rested his white head on the strong black back. Trowa and Quatre watched this tender scene with awe. How could two totally different animals act like this? Like they're lovers?  
"Trowa? What do you think about this?"  
Trowa wrapped his arm around the smaller boys shoulders.  
"You know what? I think that Heero and Duo were lovers in their time. It would kill me to be separated from you for so long…"  
Quatre rested his head on this strong shoulder and sighed.  
*****  
Well. you know what to do!! leave a review! and i'll put up another chapter! 


End file.
